This Is The Story of A Girl
by ViciousViper15
Summary: Sonya always finds herself with problems. But now, her problem is in a form of a hybrid dragon, of whom loves to give bone-crushing hugs. Chapter 3 now up!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mortal Kombat or anything else. I do own the Dragon person thing not in the game.**

_Authors Notes:I got very bored and day dreamed stuff until this one popped up. hope ya like it._

**Trouble I See**

Her wings-like arms soaring past buildings and narrowly avoiding the hazardous power lines. The dark night made her invisible. As to the day, her dark green scales could easily be spotted. Her pale blond hair and bright blue clothing didn't help either. She stopped on a nearby rooftop, her clawed feet digging in the hard concrete like putty. The wafting smell of metal and a tinge of blood filled her nostrils as she removed the bandages covering it and her mouth full of sharp, serrated teeth. She sniffed once and quickly dive bombed to an unsuspecting pair, nabbing the shorter one, and flew back to the rooftop. The captive stiffened. The creature dropped the captive and flew up, it's bright golden eyes was the only thing to be seen as the hair swaying behind it. It dive bombed again with it's taloned feet in front and pinned the captive down to the cement rooftop, small debris flying. The creature opened it's mouth, and uttered a single variable.

"Hi!"

"What?"

Sonya and Jax were out on a mission, to find and eliminate any remaining Black and Red Dragons. So far the search was useless. Sonya was about to say something when a winged creature swooped down and gripped Sonya's shoulder with it's talons and flew at a high speed to a tall skyscraper. The thing let Sonya go in a heap as looked to the side. There were deep marks on the edge - and didn't take very long to figure out what they belonged to. Sonya laid down on her back, looking at the creature as it looked down on her, the full moon casting a silhouette on it, Hawk eyes piercing her very being. There were no blood lust, or malice, just an emotion that Sonya didn't understand. Then, it swooped, the sharp claws in front, and the velocity of the swoop was so fast, debris flew as the claws sunk into the cement, the scales touching her bare arms. Sonya winced slightly as one the talon nicked her flesh causing a small flow of blood to surface. After a few seconds felt like hours of staring the winged creature opened it's mouth, the sharp pointy teeth gleaming in the moonlight and what Sonya never thought would happen, did.

"Hi!"

"What?"

Sonya stared dumbfounded by the creature's antics.

"'M said 'Hi'. Isn't that a Earthrealm greeting?"

All Sonya could do was nod. It sounded like a Female, but it slightly made the 's' roll, like a snake. Sonya found her voice finally and asked the female creature.

"What's your name?"

The female looked up in thought. She looked back down to meet Sonya's gaze once again.

"My name is in a different language, 'm pretty sure you wouldn't understand it, but this one odd fellow called me Aleksandrya. He had white hair but it was hard to see 'cause of 'is ir'egular cone hat. Rather young too, 'm must add."

Sonya focused on the description of what the creature- Aleksandrya- said. It sounded like Raiden from her description. Sonya was brought out of her thoughts by a small poke to her cheek. She focused of Aleksandrya, her eyes full of glee.

"Penny for your thoughts?" she giggled,"So what 'm was saying before, what's your name?"

"Sonya, Sonya Blade."

Aleksandrya looked up once again at the moon and rummaged through one of her back pockets with her thin finger tips until she pulled out a small folded paper. She unwrapped it and started reading out loud.

"_'Find Sonya Blade and follow her until further instructions.'_" She put the note back and smiled down on Sonya."'M guess you're stuck with me until then, hm?"

"I guess...so?"

A deafening silence filled the night sky as Sonya and Aleksandrya looked around, avoiding the others eyes. Sonya then broke it.

"Are you going to let me go? I'm starting to get cold."

Aleksandrya then uttered a meek "Oh!" and removed the talons and backed off of her. Sonya got up and brushed off the dust and momentarily stopped when the small cut bled again. The minor wound didn't go unnoticed as Aleksandra rushed to Sonya and grabbed her arm.

"Oh my Goodness, your bleeding! Is it because of ma feet? 'M so sorry."She looked around frantically and had a nervous breakdown when Sonya rested her free hand on the frantic girl's shoulder.

"Relax, it's just a small wound."

Aleksandrya calmed down immediately and stared blankly at the moon. She spoke out of nowhere, scaring Sonya a small bit.

"Were you with someone when 'm nabbed you?"

"Yes, I was with Jax-" realization hit Sonya like a ton of bricks."Oh no, Jax!"

"That big dark guy you were with?" Aleksandrya sniffed the air, and once more on Sonya's shoulder."Don' worry. 'M got 'is scent."

She then crouched down very steeply, wing-like arms tensing and relaxing, then bounded up and glided around the sky scraper. Sonya was then picked up by her thick talons and gripped Aleksandrya's legs, smooth cold scales causing her to shiver. Sonya soon found herself in the dead end part of an alleyway facing the mouth of it where two figures circle around. Aleksandrya crouched on a side stair way, hissing madly as her yellow eyes flicker into a malicious red and back every second. Sonya could only utter a small noise as Aleksandrya sprinted and attacked the one closest, her feet and teeth doing heavy damage. She then ripped out the person's jugular vein and ate it whole. Sonya was filled to the brim with fear as she sprinted to Aleksandrya and the other figure. Sonya drew a breath of relief as Jax was standing on the opposite of where Aleksandrya killed her prey. Her relief was short-lived though, a gun shot rang out and a shrill cry snapped her to Aleksandrya, withering in pain as she clutched the gaping hole in her shoulder. Aleksandrya stopped holding her shoulder, perfectly cleaned, and pumped her wing-like arms twice, disappearing from sight.

Various screams was heard and so were gunshots and visible blood splatter from a van that skidded and crashed shortly after Aleksandrya vanished. A woman ran out of the van but she fell and was pulled back into the van. Then out of nowhere the van door breaks along with the woman's bloodied and mangled body, Jugular vein missing. They heard a thud and looked.

Sonya stifled a gasp coming up.

Jax almost threw up but contained it.

Aleksandrya was covered in blood, head from talons. Only her piercing red eyes shone through the darkness. Grasping her large bleeding wound on her stomach she limped towards the two, her golden eyes returning with every step. Aleksandrya stopped two feet away from Jax and Sonya and looked at them blankly. Sonya looked down for a second and then before she knew it, she was getting hugged by Aleksandrya despite having fresh blood seep into her clothing. She slowly lifted her hands and grasp Aleksandrya's dry back tightening it a small bit. Aleksandrya was muttering "'M sorry" like a broken record while digging her head in Sonya's shoulder. Sonya noted that Aleksandrya was about five inches taller than herself. Aleksandrya broke off and stared into Sonya's eyes deeply.

"'M really sorry, 'm got carried away a-and," She dug her head into her shoulder again,"'m sorry."

"Sonya, who is this?"

Jax looked at Aleksandrya warily and looked back at Sonya.

"Do not worry Jax, she is not a threat."

Raiden then appeared in a flash of lightning. Aleksandrya piped her head up and before Sonya could blink, Aleksandrya was hugging Raiden with her legs wrapped around him midsection tightly. Raiden gave a slight cough and Aleksandrya let go, standing near Sonya and Jax, a sheepish smile etching into her face. The moon started falling as Raiden gave his speech, with or without knowing Aleksandrya nodding off once or twice every now and then. As Aleksandrya started to succumb to slumber, Raiden's voice boomed out, jolting Aleksandrya out of the trance.

"Aleksandrya, rest now, you have an important day tomorrow."

"No no, 'M don wanta be rude."

"Oh?" Raiden questioned, stark white eyebrow lifting"Are you sure 'Nana 'Sandrya'?"

Aleksandrya woke up fully after hearing that named and started talking in hisses and other sounds like a snake.

"'M sorry, 'M gotta go!" Aleksandrya said quickly, hovering over the grimey ground a good two feet," Nice to meet you two!"

After biding them goodbye, Aleksandrya soared across the morning sky - and in her wake- almost hitting a telephone pole. After Aleksandrya turned right, Jax then spoke up.

"Strange girl."

Sonya grumbled and left the alleyway, leaving Raiden and Jax alone

"Indeed she is."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mortal Kombat or Midway. I do however own Aleksandrya and Dalehdrya Scott.**

_Authors Notes: Okay I haven't been uploading due to procrastination and I have VERY poor memory. Hopefully you all will enjoy it! Oh, and MortalKombatant19, Thank you for the review!_

**Double Trouble, Oh My!**

"Look, I already told you, I ain't this Red Draco member you talkin' 'bout, you can even call my Nana to prove it." snapped the dark skinned adolescent, a sneer permanently glued on her slender face.

From three o' clock in the morning to one in the afternoon, Sonya and Jax's been interrogating the teen as of why she was out at night fighting of the Police around that neighborhood, all of which carrying a switchblade. After the police supposedly subdued the teen they brought her to the Police Station, but manage to slip through the Police's filthy hands like butter. The teen then bumped into Sonya and Jax, and then threw the switchblade at breakneck speed, grazing Sonya's right cheek. They then rendered her to a coughing and collapsed heap, and took her to the Station and doing what is now taking place.

"If that is true, then why haven't you called her?" Sonya calmly stated, with all of her might not to sucker punch the teen.

"She don't have a phone." The teen huffed,"She manages without it and always finds me anyway."

After that statement, the Police Station door opened, a pale slender woman in her mid-20's with an off the shoulder top, and matching capris, glancing nervously around, worry in her azure eyes. Her hair billowed behind her, as if an invisible wind picked it up. She spoke to a nearby Police officer and he pointed to the interrogation room, and said officer escorted her to the designated room.

Sonya was almost ready to blow her top off from the snarky and disobedient teen. As the door opened, an aged officer entered the room along with the pale woman. The woman was elated when her gaze was set on the adolescent.

"Oh goodness, 'M found you! 'M looked everywhere for you!"

She then nearly ran to the teen, but the Officer gripped her shoulder from doing so. She then Took a deep breath and maintained the joy and put on a calm stature.

"We found Dalehdrya up to no good, again. This time, she was wielding a switchblade and attacked the officers."

"That ain't true!" The teen -Dalehdrya- snapped, banging on the metal table,"I was runnin' away from my good-fer-nothin' _mother_ and the idiotic men you call Police _officers_ attacked _me_! "

"Either way, you were carrying a deadly weapon and Battery!"

The women placed a small and dainty hand on the aged officer's shoulder, who shrugged it off and stormed out, slamming the door shut.

"'M sorry you two had to get involve with this." The woman lowered her head an inch down, sadness swirling in her eyes.

"It's okay,"Sonya said"But who are you? In the records the officers gave us, we see nothing that has your picture."

"'M am her Nanny for...hm,"The woman tilted her head up, leaving Sonya in a state of Deja-Vu,"'bout ten years?"

Sonya raised an slender eyebrow. Ten years? she thought, She has to be kidding.

"Daleh, Will you leave the room for awhile while we talk?"The pale woman said to the dark skinned adolescent, who nodded and shut the door.

"Who are you anyway?" Jax said after the deafening silence.

"Well, "M surprised Sonya, you don' remember me?"

"Aleksandrya?" Sonya guessed, not believing what she's seeing .

"In Human flesh,"Aleksandrya exclaimed,"but call me 'Sandrya."

"I feel a headache forming." Jax mumbled, massaging his temples.

"'M will explain after 'M sit down."

***

_Staring in wonder at the bustling sound and the bright lights, Aleksandrya - Bare with little cloth hiding her womanly parts- crouched on a nearby skyscraper, in broad daylight. Her thick tail weaved to and fro, making what illusion of a gargoyle to break. Basking in the golden rays that her scale glowed with a bright green hue. Night has fallen and Aleksandrya's eyes snapped open to the rich golden color with a pinpoint pupil. Aleksandrya sniffed the air around her, the mix of sweat and blood mixing with the steam fresh food wafted into her nostrils. A large clap of thunder struck where Aleksandrya was, but rolled away quick enough, only to have her tail get struck by another._

_In a nanosecond, Aleksandrya's eyes turned into a blood red, hissing wildly at the figure up ahead. Lunging at the victim, she bared her teeth, but that very second The figure side stepped and knocked Aleksandrya out of the air with his staff. Aleksandrya then collided head first into the rough roof, dazing her for a second, and then stumbled to get up. Her reptilian tail swayed as she smelt the air, faint traces of what Earthrealmers called electricity. She snapped her eyes shut and felt the vibrating through her feet, but none of which were close. She sighed and turned around, only to find the figure from before standing meer inches away for the creature. She gasped and inhaled the different tastes that clotted her airways, then collaped on the floor._

_"Who are you?"Aleksandrya questioned, trying out the language Earthrealmers call 'English'._

_"The more important question is What is a Hybrid doing in Earthrealm?"_

_Aleksandrya visibly winced at the name 'Hybrid'. She hated the name._

_"'M exploring the different realms."Aleksandrya muttered, glancing downward._

_"How do I know you aren't lieing? For all I know, You could be an Outworld Assassin."_

_"'M no Assassin, I speak only truth!"Aleksandrya pleaded._

_"Never the less, you are trespassing. How did you get into Earthrealm?"_

_"Hm,"Aleksandrya looked at the full moon in all of its glory,"'M don' know. I see portal, Zoom in, 'M here. Who are you?"_

_"For now, I'll let you pass by with that. I am Lord Raiden, God of Thunder. Come now you need clothing."_

_Aleksandrya's face shone with glee as she gripped Raiden's waist tightly, tail wrapping around his torso._

_"'M Thank you! "M forever in your debt!"_

***

"So Lord Raiden gave me clothing, 'M name and found livable home that 'M spend with Dalehdrya." Aleksandrya finished, standing and stretching out the unused muscles.

"Why did Raiden called you a 'Hybrid?'"Sonya said, not trying to offend her.

"'M mother was Saurian, Father was Dragon. Mother hatched me and 'M was born with wing like arms."Aleksandrya sighed, shifting positions,"Mother went back to 'er Realm, but died."

"I'm so sorry."Sonya placed a tender hand on her shoulder.

"Father raised as best as 'e could, but 'M disfiguration state was hard for 'im to handle. I moved by then, going to different realms. 'M think 'M has what you Earthrealmers call a cousin from Mother's side."

"What is your cousin's name?" Sonya pressed lightly. She was intrigued that she had any living realatives as of now, of which she could live with.

"Like 'M said forehand, you wouldn't understand our language, but people call him...Reptile."Aleksandrya had a dreamy state after she said the name.

Sonya and Jax glanced at each other, unsure of what to say. Aleksandrya snapped out of the state and had a crast fallen expression.

"But, 'e is on wrong side. 'M wish 'M said goodbye o' convince 'im to cross over but too late. 'M too late. Oh, 'e cared 'bout me when younglings. No more now."

She then procedded to stand up and head for the door and loosley gripped the brass door handle.

"'M glad we had long chat, release pain inside. 'M see you someday."

Opening the door and leaving it open Aleksandrya turned right and left, with a bored Dalehdrya slouching behind her. Faintly, they heard the teen say "Oh finally! Wait here Nana 'Sandrya!" and then teen slid across the floor into the pair's eye sight and out again into the left corridor. Sonya smirked as the Dark skined teen slung a golden dented baseball and and blowing a large pink bubble, who then acknowledged them with a crude "See ya sucka!" and left their sight again, with the harshly opened door, most definantly by the young adult.

" I'm never doing this crap again."Sonya begrudgedly stated.

"Sonya, hand me the aspirins."

***

_Authors notes: Finally done! okay, I did this in one day so it's not really good. I'll updat as soon as I can!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Midway, or Mortal Kombat, But I do own those not in the game.**

_A/N: Okay, I didn't notify people about my little poll but oh well! I got answers! Hopefully you won't disregard my lack of imagination. Have a good read!

* * *

_

**Chapter 3**

"Be wary young one, the journey will not be taken so easily as you assume," Raiden added, "Be cautious of whom you converse with."

Aleksandrya nodded happily as she was dressed in a simple off the shoulder cyan top that bared her flat toned stomach, and blue pants that hugged her shapely legs, with her footwear clasped in her hand. Her eyes twinkled with bewilderment like those you see in a five year-old, a wide grin across her slender face.

She already told Dalehdrya to take care of the house while she was gone. She has yet to meet the other Outworld Investigation Agency members. Today was the day though, seeing as Sonya offered to after they met back at her lovely abode full of garden-like things and earthy colors. She snapped out of it and turned invisible, flying off to her designated area that she had to go to.

After a few hours flying over high buildings, being unseen, she dived down steeply until she was a few feet away from the ground and pulled up, catching bits of the side walk with her talons. She made a complete stop and hid near a large garbage bin, reappearing and changing her shape. Winged claws turned into dainty hands and slipped on a small pair of blue flats and walked briskly, keeping her invisible tail around her body.

She waited until she heard a loud beeping sound and looked, Sonya in the driver seat of a black Jeep. Hopping into the Jeep, she chatted until she started dozing off, and slept soundlessly. She was then lightly shaken and woke up, yawning loudly as she did. Her invisible tail moved about and almost cut Sonya's head clean off her shoulders if not for her hand been on it previously. Aleksandrya gave a meek smile and removed her tail, wrapping it around her hips. They exited the Jeep and looked around, the young wide eyed look reappeared on her face, taking in every detail. A comical sight it was to see a grown woman look at everything like a child in a candy store, being led by the wrist through every part of the facility.

Aleksandrya was indeed young, for a hybrid of two races ages differently. She was only 105 years old, 5 years younger that her cousin Reptile, in Saurian years that is. Her tail swished aimlessly as no other people were around -"Surprisingly" Sonya noted -, and even then, a shadow of her tail was distinct on the metal slated flooring. She met other people besides Jax, of whom she almost broke his robotic limb when they shook hands from her grip. Sonya abruptly stop, and moved out the way. She punched in a code which made the door whiz open.

The two women proceeded to walk in, the door almost nicking the Dragon's tail in doing so. She looked around, and unceremoniously crashed into another body, falling on her behind. A gloved hand was offered to her and grasped it, squeaking as the person pulled her up with no difficulties. He was tall, had a strong build and wore a prominent red blindfold over his eyes. Being in her Earthrealm disguise, her height dropped from 6'1 to 5'11; an inch or so taller than Sonya. The person muttered an apology and introduced himself. His name was Kenshi and was blind swordsmen. Her tail swished and hit something metallic, causing her tail to recoil from the blow. She turned slowly and met face to face to a bright yellow robot - Cyborg. She heard Sonya speak of him vaguely on the ride -Cyrax, she thought-, Her tail twitched and looped around something out of reflex. She waved a hand in front of the cyborg, but not moving one inch.

Her tail was tugged and caused a reaction that made her tail lash out. The thing that was looped around her tail grunted and fell, landing with a deep thump. She pivoted her heel and snorted, trying to cover up her fit of giggles. On the floor was Jax, groaning in pain, with a long thin gash mark across his chest. Jax groaned and swatted away the others hands, he got up steadily, a confused look crossed his face. He opened his mouth a few times but nothing came out. After than small incident faded, She met Hsu Hao, Not the best introductions as she bounded away from him when he left.

It was then as the sun set she had to officially leave. She bid them all goodbye and vanished, changing her form and flying at the fastest speed possible to get to her destination. From land to lakes to cities to small towns then to ocean she flew over, gazing at it's beauty. It was true that she visited most realms but Earthrealm and Edenia were just so plentiful of luscious greens and healthy blues. Edenia although topped Earthrealm with no pollution that usually entered her lungs and usually renders her to a coughing fit. Realizing her mistake, she sharply turned and headed back where she went, only this time faster then before.

By the time she arrived, it had turned dark, and she couldn't come in the middle of the night and disturb their slumber. The harsh cold wind slammed into her scales full force, nearly passing out as it rushed over her being. She lacked an internal heating system like Edenians and Earthrealmers have, along with other realms. Her kind, on both sides, relied on an external heating source, like the sun. She crept along the fortress and tried to make no noise, making no shadows, and kept concealing herself in the darkness. She then took refuge in the fortress and slept soundly on one of the higher beams that slightly covered her sleeping form until the sun rose.


End file.
